The Shirt
by Zaico B
Summary: Cerita singkat nan ringan tentang pasangan Haehyuk Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae . Donghae merutuki kecerobohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia salah mengambil kemeja dalam lemarinya. Karena yang dikenakannya kini sejatinya milik Hyukjae -yang mungkin tertinggal sehabis bercinta . Simple fanfiction Simple Summary . So, check this out!


**Warning : Yaoi/ Boy x Boy**

 **Pair : Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Don't like - Don't read**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Motor sport berwarna putih yang memiliki kecepatan maksimum 250km/ jam itu melewati jalanan padat kota yang dipenuhi manusia dengan kendaraan mereka menuju tempat yang dihajatkan masing-masing

Walau motor besar tersebut dapat memacu lajunya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi -dibanding dengan motor lainnya. Namun mengingat sekarang hari kerja, mau tak mau membuat si pengendara harus ikut bersabar menghadapi jalanan yang bisa dikatakan cukup _crowded_ tersebut

Sekilas muncul dalam benaknya kenyataan yang membuatnya heran. Ini sudah melebihi jam masuk kantor maupun sekolah, tetapi bagaimana bisa jalanan yang dilaluinya masih saja ramai

 _Namja_ yang mengendarai kendaraan mahal itu bukan dengan sengaja baru bergegas ke kantornya. Dirinya terbangun pukul delapan pagi dari tidurnya akibat aktifitas membakar kalori dengan namja manisnya. Mengingat itu membuat lengkungan tercipta di bibir tipisnya

Donghae, nama si pengemudi tersebut tiba di loby kantornya setelah menempuh waktu 45 menit. Ia melepas helm yang sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia kenakan, lalu beranjak pergi dari area parkir -tanpa lupa mengamankan motor milikinya dengan alarm

Sesaat ia merapihkan stelan jasnya, juga tatanan rambutnya yang ia buat naik pada bagian depannya. Saat dirasanya sudah cukup, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya sambil menenteng helm nya pada tangan kirinya  
Donghae dibuat membatin dengan tatapan para karyawati maupun karyawan -yang berstatus uke yang terarah padanya

 _Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?_

Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di benaknya. Memang sudah jadi konsumsi ia sehari-hari ketika ia berjalan masuk dan menjadi pusat perhatian akan karisma dan ketampanannya. Oh dan jangan lupa kekayaan, juga otaknya yang cerdas  
Tetapi, ada yang beda dengan cara mereka memandang Donghae dan pria tampan itu berhasil dibuat takut juga merinding karenanya. Matanya menangkap raut wajah para karyawannya itu layaknya hendak membawa pulang Donghae, kemudian menelanjanginya lalu bercinta semalaman hingga pagi

Astaga..

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir khayalan mengerikan yang muncul karena imajinasinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di lift

Donghae masuk kedalam lift _exclusive_ -yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya dengan satu langkah cepat kala pintu lift langsung terbuka setelah ia menekan tombol naik pada dinding

Sedikit bernafas lega karena dapat terbebas dari situasi tidak mengenakkan yang sempat tercipta  
Ah. Ia hampir terlupa satu hal. Tangan kanannya yang bebas merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil _gadget_ canggih miliknya

Donghae menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada layar untuk membuka pengaman pada ponselnya. Melihat tidak ada notifikasi yang tersemat di layarnya, membuatnya berinisiatif untuk mengirimi pesan kepada seseorang yang entah sedang apa  
Donghae tersenyum setelah pesan singkatnya telah terkirim

Ting!

Pintu lift pun terbuka, berhenti di lantai tiga gedung tersebut. Donghae lekas berjalan dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya. Hal itu mampu mendatangkan teriakan kecil dari pekerja wanita yang dilewatinya -tanda kagum dan terpesonanya mereka pada atasan tampannya. Tetap saja Donghae tidak mengindahkan hal memuakkan itu. Pikirannya hanya tersita oleh seseorang disana, _namja_ nya

.

'Apa butt sexy mu sudah bisa kau ajak berjalan? Datanglah ke kantor. Aku merindukanmu sayang~'

.

Di lain tempat, terlihat pemuda manis tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terseok setelah selesai dari ritual membersihkan dirinya -tentu dari cairan kental berwarna putih miliknya dan milik namja lain yang menjadi penyebab timbulnya rasa nyeri pada bokongnya akibat aktifitas memabukkan mereka semalam

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh dering dari ponselnya. Hyukjae baru menyadari kalau ia lupa menaruh benda _flat_ tersebut terakhir kali. Seingatnya ada diatas kasur. Namja itu menarik _spring bed,_ mengangkat bantal maupun guling untuk menemukan benda elektronik miliknya itu. Sampai tak sengaja Hyukjae menendang benda di ujung kakinya, membuat benda tersebut menyembul sedikit, menampakkan wujudnya dari balik kemeja -yang ia yakini milik Donghae

Benar saja, itu ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai dan tertutup oleh kemeja lengan panjang Donghae

 _Bagaimana bisa ada di lantai?_  
 _Sebegitu liarnya kah permainan semalam?_

Sekelebet pertanyaan itu terpintas di pikirannya. Ia sempat merutukinya. Benda canggih nan mahal itu baru saja dibelikan Donghae seminggu yang lalu -tanpa diminta olehnya  
Walau bagaimanapun, sangat disayangkan jika ponselnya rusak dengan waktu singkat disebabkan hal konyol, karena bercinta

Benda yang kini ada ditangan Hyukjae masih berkedip beberap kali sebelum akhirnya menampilkan layar hitam. Hyukjae melihat notifikasi yang membuat ponselnya berdering  
Seperti dugaannya. Itu pesan singkat dari Donghae. Lantas Hyukjae pun membuka pesan tersebut, lalu membaca isinya

What the hell?!

Mata namja itu membulat, diikuti mukanya yang perlahan memerah menahan kesal dan malu. Tidak percaya atas apa yang didapati pesan dari namja tampannya

'Apa-apaan dia.! Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia pergi, dan sekarang ia merindukanku?! Lalu apa maksudnya itu?!' Hyukjae tidak bisa meluapkan kalimat yang banyak tertahan dari mulutnya -atau lebih tepatnya umpatan untuk Donghae. Hingga yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya..

"Hyaa! Dasar ikan mesuumm.!"

Hyukjae yakin jika saja Donghae dapat melihatnya kini, pria tampan itu pasti akan tergelak akan kekesalannya ini. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Donghae memang sangat senang menggodanya dengan segala caranya, seperti saat ini

Emosi Hyukjae tersalurkan lewat teriakan menggelegarnya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Lantas ia pun melemparkan ponselnya asal keatas tempat tidur yang belum ia benahi

.

Pukul sembilan pagi. Hyukjae keluar dari mansion pribadi Donghae masih sambil menggerutu tidak jelas diselipi dengan sumpah serapah

"Pagi Tuan, Tuan muda memintaku untuk mengantar Tuan Hyukjae setelah Tuan sudah siap" cibikannya terhenti oleh sapaan sopan dari supir pribadi Donghae

"A-ah ya, baiklah" Hyukjae mengikuti paman Shin memasuki mobil yang sudah terpakir didepan mansion Donghae

Hyukjae tidak menolak, karena ia memang hendak pergi ke kantor -tempat berkerjanya yang sama dengan Donghae hari ini. Ia teringat akan tugasnya yang masih ada di kantor, ia tidak mau pekerjaannya kian menumpuk

.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dibalik meja kerjanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh pada dirinya, ia merasa sedikit risih dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya

Sejurus kemudian, Donghae menunduk untu melihat pakaiannya. Ia merasakan kemejanya melekat di tubuhnya berlebihan dan ia juga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kemejanya ini nampak kekecilan, nyeplak sekali dibagian dada bidangnya

Sial

Donghae merutuki kecerobohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia salah mengambil kemeja dalam lemarinya. Karena yang dikenakannya kini sejatinya milik Hyukjae -yang mungkin tertinggal sehabis bercinta

Pantas saja tadi ia disambut dengan tatapan lapar dari hampir seluruh pegawainya

Tak mau ambil pusing, Donghae membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya -sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, berniat agar ia dapat leluasa dalam bergerak. Kemudian, ia pun mulai fokus lagi ke berkas-berkas yang ada didepannya

Sekilas, ia melirik ponselnya. Masih tidak ada tanda masuknya balasan dari Hyukjae. Namun ia masih sabar menunggu. Banyak spekulasi di kepalanya yang mungkin kini tengah Hyukjae nya lakukan

.

Hyukjae turun dari mobil setelah berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk kantornya, lalu berterimakasih pada paman Shin

Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul setengah sebelas. Sudah hampir memasuki jam makan siang. Apa kata orang yang melihatnya jam segini baru sampai di kantor? Pasti mereka akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, dan bergosip menjelekkannya

Hah. Enyahlah mereka!

Hanya itu balasan Hyukjae bagi orang yang beranggapan buruk kepadanya

'Jika saja mereka tau yang sesungguhnya..'

'Oh no no no! HELL NO! Mereka tidak boleh mengetahuinya!'

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menampik jauh-jauh bisikan didalam kepalanya

Reputasi Donghae akan hancur dan ia akan makin dicap jelek dan mungkin menjijikan oleh orang banyak. Nampaknya kau harus lebih bersabar Lee Hyukjae..

Hyukjae memantapkan langkahnya menuju tempat ia akan bekerja yang terletak di lantai 2, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar

Ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia datang untuk bekerja dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menurutnya tidak masalah walau ia datang sudah hampir masuk waktu istirahat, setidaknya ia masih memiliki beberapa jam untuk menyicil dokumen yang sudah menjadi tugasnya

.

Tak disangka, ternyata Donghae telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengoreksi lembaran demi lembaran dokumennya hingga telah memasuki jam makan siang

Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya yang jemarinya saling bertautan keatas dengan mata yang terpejam dan nafasnya yang teratur. Donghae mencoba merenggangkan otot-otonya yang menegang

Ugh. Sial!

Ternyata ia masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit flexible saja, walau sudah dengan beberapa kancing yang ia lepaskan kaitannya

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ponsel miliknya, mengambilnya dari atas meja ingin mengecek isi gadget nya tersebut  
Mungkin saja Hyukjae telah membalas pesannya sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari. Begitu pikirnya

Nihil

Ia dibuat makin kesal, kecewa, sekaligus khawatir karena nyatanya tidak ada pesan masuk dari Hyukjae. Dengan menekan kesal dan masih bersabar, namja itu mengetikkan deretan kalimat yang ia susun sedemikian rupa

"Haah~" Donghae menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sembari menghela nafas dengan mata terpejam, menandakan otak dan fisiknya cukup menguras energinya. Ia lelah, dan butuh Hyukjae nya disampingnya. Sekarang

.

 _'Jaghiya~_ kau dimana sekarang? Hari ini kau jadi datang ke kantor kan? Ini sudah waktu makan siang, cepat datang ke ruanganku'

.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak kala dirasanya getaran dari dalam saku celananya, lalu merogoh benda _flat_ miliknya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum mendapat pesan lagi dari Donghae, ia sadar bahwa -mungkin saja telah membuat Donghae kesal karena perbuatannya

Disimpannya kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, yaitu bilik dimana terdapat seorang _yeoja_ berparas cantik ditempatkan khusus disana. Yang bukan lain sekretaris dari Donghae sendiri

"Victoria-ah, apa presdir ada di ruangannya?" Suara Hyukjae mengintrupsi aktifitas yeoja itu yang tengah menatap layar komputernya dengan serius. Seperti sedang menyaksikan sesuatu

"A-ah y-ye. Oh Hyukjae-ah.. kau mengagetkanku saja. Ya, presdir ada didalam" Victoria tergagap, dengan tergesa ia menutup jendela halaman yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatiannya

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil seraya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan volume yang rendah hingga lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia maju beberapa langkah hingga tepat didepan ruang kerja _namja_ ikannya

Pemuda manis ini tentu saja tidak perlu repot-repot meminta izin kepada Victoria ataupun membuat janji dengan Presdirnya, karena Donghae selalu memberikan akses bagi Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Victoria pun tau akan hal itu. Terlebih lagi tidak ada yang berhak melarang Hyukjae masuk

Hyukjae mendorong knop pintu dengan sangat perlahan, nampaknya ia ingin mengejutkan Donghae. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil, namja tampan itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Masih di posisinya dengan mata terpejam

 _Apa mungkin dia telah terlelap?_ Pikir _namja_ itu

Hyukjae berjalan mendekat kearah meja kerja Donghae tanpa suara. Dia berhenti saat berada tepat di belakang Donghae. Saat Hyukjae hendak menyentuhkan tangannya ke pundak Donghae, ia dibuat terkejut dengan sahutan pria itu

"Dari mana saja kau.." terdengar parau dan sedikit serak. Sontak saja membuat gerakan Hyukjae terhenti

Donghae membuka matanya sehingga menampakkan iris sewarna hazel itu. Menatap Hyukjae yang juga membalas tatapannya. Selanjutnya ia dapat melihat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya

"Aku tentu saja berkerja. Dasar kau ini" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, lalu hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya sekilas dan sukses mendatangkan tarikan diujung bibir -seringai Donghae

Hyukjae menyesali keputusannya itu, karena yang ada sekarang malah Donghae menekan tengkuknya dan menolak melepaskan ciumannya. Hyukjae menyadari kalau Donghae menuntut lebih dan ia tidak boleh menurutinya

Apabila terjadi ia yakin hal ini akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih membuaikan. Hyukjae pun mengarahkan tangannya sendiri ke belakang tengkuknya, menarik lengan Donghae. Selanjutnya ia memutus tautan keduanya dengan sepihak

"Aku lapar.. ayo kita makan bersama" ujar Hyukjae sebelum Donghae melancarkan protesannya. Benar saja, Donghae mendengus sebal karena kemauannya kali ini mesti ditunda terlebih dahulu

"Aku memakanmu saja kalau begitu" ucap Donghae datar sambil menarik Hyukjae agar pria manis itu duduk di pangkuannya. Tetapi gerakannya kembali terhenti kala Hyukjae menahan tubuhnya dengan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di dada Donghae agar jarak diantara mereka masih tercipta

"Tidak bisa, aku butuh banyak asupan atas energiku yang sudah terkuras habis semalam-" Hyukjae menggeleng dan mengutarakan penolakannya

"Lagipula aku yakin kau belum sarapan kan" lanjutnya yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Hyukjae menunggu respon Presdir yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi sia-sia saja, Donghae nampak memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya. Hyukjae paham betul kalau ia telah membuat suasana hati Donghae memburuk

 _Ngambek lagi rupanya._ Pikir Hyukjae menyimpulkan

"Baiklah, tidak apa jika kau enggan menemaniku untuk makan siang-" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat suaranya terdengar sarat akan kekecewaan -yang dibuat-buat tentu saja. Ia melepaskan rangkulan lengan Donghae pada pinggangnya dan hendak bergegas dari sana sembari melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus

"Kalau tau begini, seharusnya aku tidak menolak ajakan Siwon" bohong. Tidak ada ajakan makan siang dari Siwon atau _namja_ lain. Karena _namja-namja_ yang berusaha mendekatinya sudah dibuat enggan mengulangi perbuatan mereka yang lalu. Yang bukan lain adalah hasil dari perbuatan Donghae. Entah dengan cara apa, pun Hyukjae tidak mengetahuinya

"Coba saja kalau kau berani" Hyukjae cukup terkejut disaat Donghae belum juga menahannya kala ia membalikkan badannya. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ada lengan besar yang menecekal pergelangan tangannya kuat

"Akan kupastikan, kau hanya dapat mendengar namanya saja besok" suara _barritone_ itu makin terdengar mengerikan atas ancaman yang dilayangkannya. Hyukjae tercekat ludahnya, ia sempat bergidik ngeri -namun tak ia tampakkan  
Hyukjae berbalik dengan santai, lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang menolak ajakanku" hal yang menyenangkan bagi Hyukjae saat mengerjai namja didepannya ini

"Hah! Arra, kajja!" Hyukjae menahan tawanya atas kemenangan dirinya kali ini. Ditambah lagi saat melihat wajah Donghae yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam menahan emosi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

What's the next?

Chapter: 1/?

 **By :** Zai ( luckyMinions) on wattpad


End file.
